


Something, perhaps, to try?

by demurely1



Category: Garrow's Law
Genre: Celebrations, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Historical, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurely1/pseuds/demurely1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the final scene of Garrow's Law 3x04 and draws on events in Sarah's Choice by Followingyourbliss.</p><p>Will and Sarah celebrate their success by trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something, perhaps, to try?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sarah's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420579) by [followingyourbliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followingyourbliss/pseuds/followingyourbliss). 



_Sarah: I cannot believe that our trial is now over._

_Will: And I cannot believe what we together have started._

_He wanted to watch Sarah’s fathomless dark eyes grow heavy and close in ecstasy.  He wanted to feel her shudder under his hands and lips, for her to be in thrall to his touch. But more than that – he wanted for her to be in need of him._

_  
_

Sarah sat naked on the edge of the bed, half-smiling at the prospect of the celebration they were about to share yet biting her lip at the same time, one hand flat against the mattress, nervously fingering the bedclothes, the other twisting and curling a thick lock of hair.  She watched as Will took off his shirt, raising her eyebrows when he turned to look at her.  

“You undressed quickly!” he remarked, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her gaze.

She shrugged and pouted. 

“Samuel seems content in his old crib.  He settled to sleep very soon – perhaps he has sensed our relief too!” she smiled, still not quite believing their dealings with her husband had been completed successfully and that they were now in possession of her son _legally_. 

“Anyway, I like to watch you undress,” she added, her eyes twinkling now.

She watched as his hands stilled, leaving his breeches partway unbuttoned, and waited for his retort, a smile playing on her lips.

In an instant he had turned and was standing in front of her. 

“Perhaps, you would like to do the honours?” he challenged, his hands on his hips.

Sarah’s hands were immediately drawn to his straining breeches.

“My pleasure!” she grinned, as her fingers quickly finished the unbuttoning and let the breeches fall: revealing his burgeoning cock just before her eyes. 

They were both momentarily transfixed.  She by it.  He by her expression.

“Ah, my pleasure!” murmured Sarah, swiftly pressing a hand flat on his belly, as she looked up into his eyes again.

Will flinched and gasped audibly, grasping her hand and shaking his head.

“Your amusement at my ........weaknesses is incurable, Mistress!”  he exclaimed, bringing her hand up to his lips, while stepping out of his breeches, pushing her backwards onto the bed and clambering astride her supine form.

“Why, Sir, I fear you are nearly lost for words!” she giggled, pushing her kissed fingers into his mouth, while her other hand reached down, grasping and fondling his cock and balls.  He groaned and closed his eyes, swaying on his hands and knees over her, in time to her touch.  She easily pushed him onto his back and straddled him grinning broadly. 

He moaned again, as her body caressed his now tumescent cock, leaving him powerless to redirect this endeavour.  As was so often the case, she was absorbing his love and desire, taking away his initiative and turning it into his satisfaction.

She leant forward and kissed him, her tongue pushing deep into his mouth, her lips sucking his.  She framed his face with her hands, her thumbs on his cheeks, as she consumed his mouth and his attention.  It was all he could do to hold her torso and stretch his fingers about her.  

Without warning she withdrew her mouth.

“Mmm....” she mused, into Will’s eyes, “there are no words hidden _there_ **.**  I shall have to search elsewhere....”

Will watched, seemingly stunned, as she started to brush her lips slowly down his body, clearly intending to excite and satisfy him with her mouth – but today he was determined..... 

His hands sped quickly down her back and grasped her haunches, preventing further descent.  Then his fingers slid over her rump and into her silky, slick quim, taunting her sensitive nub, stopping her in her tracks.  She raised her eyes to his again, panting already. 

“I was interrupted in my undertaking two nights past,” he explained, his eyes searching her face, while his right hand moved round to press on her pubis and finger her from between their bodies.

Her breath caught again under this combined onslaught on her sex.  Her brows creased and then rose again, as her mouth formed into an ‘O’. 

He was unsure as to whether she was enlightened by his words or just succumbing to his touch.

He quickly took her weight under the arms and hoisted her upwards and forwards so that her knees came up to straddle his face.  Then his hands slid down her body to her hips, from where he guided her slit down towards his lips. He heard her release a deep sigh as she realised his intention. 

She reached and held on to the headboard.

Her scent started making his head swim again, as he brushed his mouth over her velvet skin and soft hair.  Now he had her here, he was unsure how to proceed, but he could feel each touch send shivers through her core.

“Will…” she whispered, breathing in sharply as he teased her lips with his own. She could sense his breath on her delicate skin as he adjusted her position to nuzzle and tease between her lips. That familiar sensation was already growing in her belly, making her spread her legs more and close her eyes.  She could feel his tongue searching out the folds and extending inside her. 

Her breathing shortened again and her body started to buck involuntarily, rubbing her sodden quim over his face.  

But her movement helped his tongue locate the hard nub of her clitoris, which he started to slowly lick while holding her in his grip, savouring her sweetness. 

His tongue felt like ice against her scalding skin - she let out one long breath and started to rock imperceptibly against it....  Suddenly she could hear a strange, thick choking sound.  Her head fell backwards, realising the sound was from her own throat. 

“Will!” she groaned now, tightly gripping the headboard as her knees gave way, while he supported her weight with his hands and arms, and sucked on her nub with his soft lips, luxuriating in her shuddering climax.

As her breathing recovered he lifted her again and let her fall back onto the bed alongside him.  Then, grinning and chuckling, he raised himself on one arm to watch her.

Sarah stared at him with glazed eyes, utterly spent, unable to speak... or even think.  He stroked and nuzzled her belly and breasts with his wet face, spreading her own nectar over her body.  Then he lay back beside her, still supported on one arm, stroking her face, a radiant smile on his.

It wasn't long before his focus was drawn to her nipples, which he fingered gently.  

Will was ever intrigued by how the smallest of stroking could make them erect and hard.  He started to massage one with his thumb, occasionally leaning forward to lick and to kiss.  Then he moved to the other.

All she could do was thread her fingers into his hair and wallow in his attentions.  He looked up into her face and, encouraged by her smiling eyes and responsive fingertips, bent his head again to kiss and suck her nipples - this time more vigorously.  Soon she was arching her back to push her breasts into his mouth.

With a renewed confidence, Will leaned over further to lift her knee, opening her legs and brushing his fingers and lips over her silky inner thighs.  Sarah could barely conceal her anticipation at the direction of his kisses, pressing her fingers to his scalp to urge him on.

He shifted down her body to peel open her lips and explore her quim at close quarters with his long fingers, seeking her sensitive places.  He watched her face to gauge his effect, applying his lips or his tongue to test out his findings as he relearned the geography of her pleasure.  Then he plunged two fingers deep inside her while pressing his thumb on her nub, knowing how much this excited her, and was rewarded with whimpering moans as she lifted her hips to meet his fingers. 

He knew she was close to her crisis again and was determined to watch her face this time, to see her fathomless dark eyes grow heavy and close inecstasy.  He pulled his fingers out of her and reapplied their slippy attention to her sensitive nub, making her groan and grab his head, quickly pulling his mouth back to her quim again – her hands lost in his hair, her back arching in her need, her hips grinding her sex into his face...

Will was only too eager to oblige, as if he needed to taste her again, as if he couldn’t get enough of her.  

He shifted his body to lie between her legs, lifting one quickly over his shoulder, while he continued to kiss and suck and lick her clitoris, now standing proud - exposed by his thumb and fingers, as Sarah moaned and sobbed for more, her enraptured body jerking and shuddering into his mouth.

........

When her eyes could focus again, her position, and his, had not greatly altered – other than his head was now resting on her hip.  One hand still gently stroked her nipples and breasts. The other toyed lightly with her open quim; tracing a long delicate finger along lips, into nooks and crannies, through hair, while he occasionally raised his head to blow a stream of cool air onto her or brush a particular part with his soft lips or extend his tongue into her.  He seemed entranced.

Sarah watched him with eyebrows raised, her fingers still threaded in his hair.  She squeezed to gain his attention. 

He looked up into her eyes, smiling broadly and awaiting her comment.  All she could do was smile in reply.

“Well, Mistress, I see _you_ are now lost for words!” he grinned, planting another deep open-mouthed kiss between her legs.  “I trust you _are_ also satisfied by my attempt?”

Sarah reached her hand to cup his face and pulled his head and lips up to hers, tasting her own honey there. 

“Satisfied?” she sighed and shook her head, “I fear the word does not adequately describe my condition.  Sated, perhaps, or slaked. I doubt my mind will ever function properly again – nor my legs!” She tried to glare at him, as his shoulders began to shake, but was unable to wipe the smile from her lips.

“So, you think it is something we should _not_ , perhaps, try again?” he ventured, absently stroking her right ankle, which still rested against his shoulder, while his blue eyes smouldered darkly into hers.

“No!.... I mean, I pray you _will_ try....again..... often,” she pleaded, softening her voice into a whisper, as her cheeks turned pink.

He snorted, stifling a laugh, pleased his endeavour had been so successful and leaned forward on his knees to kiss her mouth deeply again.  

“I had wanted to suck _you_ until you screamed in ecstasy,” she grumbled, reaching for his cock, and stroking its bulbous head, “but I fear I cannot now move!” she pouted, looking at her foot resting beside his face, her eyes twinkling again.

He chuckled, kissing her instep. 

“I promise to remind you of your offer tomorrow.”  He spoke softly, catching her hand cradling his engorged member and eyeing her open slit. “I wonder.... what should I do with this now?”

She grasped his knee and threaded her left foot around his torso, while guiding his hard cock into her body, making him moan once more.

“Just screw me, kind Sir.....I beg you, screw me now!” she urged, as she thrust her hand into his hair and pulled him to her.

“As you wish, Mistress!” he laughed, kissing her ankle again as he began slowly thrusting his groin against her.

She squeaked and clung on to him, rocking with each thrust.

“Harder, Sir, harder!” she gasped, up into his glazing eyes.

......

The candlelight preceded Sarah as she tiptoed back into the bedroom.  She left the door slightly ajar and moved round to Will’s customary side of the bed, placing the candle on the table by his pillow. He lifted the bedclothes and ushered her in.

“He must be worn out, poor lamb!” she spoke softly, climbing in and settling her body on his.  “He’s still fast asleep!”

“Despite our noisy antics?” he ventured, kissing her forehead and stroking a large hand down her back and on to her behind.

“We were noisy?” she queried, raising her chin from her hands, pushing against his chest.

He looked at her in amusement.

“Well, _I_ was not – except briefly when......” he stopped, seeing the barely concealed grin forming on her lips; realising the trap she had set for him.  He chuckled, shaking his head, while squeezing her to him and sliding a hand under her nightdress across her curvy rump.

“So, unlike Samuel, you are not tired - despite our exertions earlier?” she twinkled.

“Remarkably not,” he nodded.  “You have succeeded in reinvigorating me with....”

“....my wantonness?”

He regarded her seriously for a few moments, his dark blue eyes boring into her soul.  Then he spoke in a measured tone.

“Well, I concede some _might_ describe it thus – but.... _I_ would say: your desire, or possibly... your trust, or in truth...your need.”  He watched her eyes fill, while her lips hovered somewhere between smile and grimace. 

Sarah hastily pressed a finger on his lips, shaking her head.

“I pray you, Will, do not continue.  I know recently my actions have given you reason to suspect my true feelings.  I hope I have since been able to convince you that I do, indeed, need you...... in every possible way!” she added nervously, trying to keep the smile on her lips.

He hugged her again, anxious to reassure her, rather than rekindle all the pain and misgivings of their previous lengthy conversation.

“Be assured, I am convinced!” he sighed, his smile growing. “In truth, I fear I still have the scent of your rapture upon me!” 

She giggled and reached up to his face to pull his lips to her open mouth. Then she breathed in deeply, as if trying to detect the scent, leaving him chuckling.  She sank back on to his chest, nuzzling his soft hair, her sparkling eyes still on his face.

Will shook his head again and raised his brows.

“There is something more you wish to say?”

“Just... well... I’ve been thinking and ... I would know what you did to me.” She regarded him nervously, aware of her blushing cheeks.  “When you put your mouth upon me,” she explained.

Will looked mystified. 

She raised herself upright straddling his hips to try and explain better.  His hands dropped down to rest on her knees, sliding under her skimpy nightdress.

“It’s just that usually when we couple, I can feel my crisis approach – indeed, I can work for it.” She rocked back and forth, unwittingly demonstrating her meaning.  “But earlier, with your mouth, you did something I cannot fathom.  You took me out of myself completely and left me dazed.  Twice!”

Will regarded her with awe, almost lost for words again.

“So,” he asked tentatively, “you did not _like_ this...this....being dazed?”

“No, no... not at all, you mistake me – I _did_ like it very much!” she replied, softly.   “I just pray you can serve me so...... pleasurably.... every time.”  

She soaked up his beaming smile.  He contemplated her, thinking how beautiful she looked perched above him.  His eyes tracked down her body, her nightdress providing scant cover, and came to rest on her newly curving belly.  She moved her hand to stroke it, still smiling. 

His smile dissolved as he looked up sharply to her face. 

“What of our new baby?” he gulped, shocked that he hadn’t considered this earlier.

Sarah laughed and lifted his hand to her belly again. 

“Never fear! This baby will probably be the happiest one born in London – his mother being served with such pleasure!”

Will squeezed her hands, sighing in relief and shaking his head, realising once more the responsibility he had recently acquired.

She reassured him with another of her radiant smiles and lifted his fingers to her lips. 

Suddenly she looked up at him again in amusement.  

“Oh, so you are indeed _not_ tired!” she exclaimed, sensing something hardening beneath her.  She shifted her body over it, beaming back at him and licking her lips.  “So, shall I pleasure _you_ now, good Sir?” 

“No, no... it is not yet tomorrow,” he replied, quickly sitting upright and lifting her nightdress over her head, before she could gainsay. 

Then he took her under the arms and lifted her forwards, as he fell backwards onto his pillow again, her knees once more coming to straddle his face. 

“But Will, I should pleasure _you!_ ” she squeaked, nevertheless grasping the bed head in anticipation.

“Mmm ,” he grinned, “but I _want_ you now and I would have you dazed thrice by midnight!”

He pulled her hips down and took her in his mouth again, as she squealed in delight. 


End file.
